La paura e la disperazione
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Tenia míedo, pero no lo iba a admitir. ¿Quién admitiría algo que no es verdad? Pobre sádica nación, ahogada en el miedo y la desesperación. Pobre atormentada y paranoica nación. (Fail summary, 2p, leve GerIta.) Porque aun aquellas naciones sin piedad pueden llegar a tener miedo de algo de su pasado.


Tiene miedo, tiene miedo pero nunca lo va a admitir, ¿porqué debería admitir algo que es mentira? Es lo que siempre estaba en su mente. El miedo no lo consume, el miedo no lo domina, mucho menos va a hacer que se muestre débil.

Jamás.

Pero...todo eso era verdad. Lleva un mes entero consumido en el miedo, en un miedo que nunca supo de donde nació. Un mes entero destruyendo su hogar por culpa de ese miedo, un mes de asesinar a todos sin piedad, a quien fuera, quien se metiera en su camino, a todos...Incluso con quien ama se mostró histérico, paranoico, consumido en la desesperación. Lo había apuñalado varias veces, pero después dejó de hacerlo y lo abrazó. La sangre de su ser mas amado le cubría el rostro al pesar hundiéndose en el pecho de este, tratando de escapar de todo lo que le pasaba, y dio gracias al cielo por por sentir esos grandes brazos rodearle en un abrazo ¿protector?

Cayó en una oscuridad profunda.

Al despertar lo vio, enredándose en vendas blancas que se llenaban de carmín. Trató de moverse, pero estaba paralizado, y al dejar de sentir aquello trató de levantarse, mas se levantó totalmente mareado. Pero eso logró que viera a aquel ser. Abrió sus ojos como enormes platos, lo veía, en ese mismo momento, justamente detrás de ese fornido hombre. Iba a gritar, pero sus instintos solo dieron para abrazar al otro y atraerlo antes de que "él" le hiciera algo. No supo que hacer, "él" ya no estaba, y sus impulsos de destrozar todo aparecieron. Se soltó del abrazo y tiró lo poco que tenía a salvo al suelo, haciéndolo pedazos. Pero fue detenido. Desesperación. Pura y maldita desesperación en su corroída mente. Se calmó, mas corrió al otro de su casa amenazandolo con sus fieles armas, y lo logró, le dejó solo. Miedo. Sentía de nuevo aquel miedo que sentía antes, no debió haber hecho eso, mas ya era tarde, ese infante estaba detrás de el, llamándole suavemente con aquella tétrica y seria voz. Un golpe, dos, tres, y todo dejó de dar vueltas, volvió a desmayarse.

No quiere despertar, lo verá si abre los ojos, y eso es lo que menos quiere. Detesta todo lo que está pasándole, detesta, realmente, lo detesta a "él". Aunque no se rendirá. El es caracterizado por nunca rendirse, por siempre estar firme en toda situación. Era fuerte, no, no era, ES fuerte, totalmente fuerte, mas fuerte que cualquiera, podía hacer pedazos a todos, no era como los cobardes que lo rodeaban, el no podía estar cayendo tan bajo por culpa de "él".

Se levantó, y exactamente como había deducido, estaba frente a el, llamándole por su nombre. Lo detestaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Fue a su baño, se dio una ducha, se puso un conjunto de ropa no muy "fabuloso" como los de su hermano y salió. Fue el día mas normal que había tenido después de ese mes. Habló con todos, se divirtió, incluso en aquella reunión que nunca supo que sería en su casa fue mucho mejor anfitrión que otros. Lloró de la felicidad en silencio. Fue un buen dia, incluso su amante y el fueron a comprar gelatos y después a caminar. Fue feliz. Totalmente feliz...pero todo fue un sueño...

Todo fue un sueño y seguía dentro de su casa, tratando, en vano, de suicidarse. Se alejó y corrió a su habitación, estaba todo rasgado, tirado y hecho pedazos. Desesperación. Corrió a su sala de estudio, igual que su habitación, pero hecho con diferentes cortes, como si otra persona hubiera estado allí. Miedo. Gritó y gritó, termino de destruir su casa,, el miedo y la desesperación lo consumían lentamente. Quemó su casa, la quemó con "los dos" dentro.

Oh pobre, pobre nación sádica, que ahora gracias a su buena memoria, desesperación y angustia ve a aquel niño que en su infancia quiso. Pobre, pobre nación ahogada en miedo, que por culpa de aquella figura se ah vuelto paranoica. Oh pobre, pobre Italia del Norte, que no puede olvidar a Sacro Imperio Romano y este lo atormenta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

OH POBRE, POBRE ITALIA DEL NORTE, QUE AH SIDO CONSUMIDO POR EL MIEDO Y LA DESESPERACIÓN QUE TANTO AMABA VER EN SUS VÍCTIMAS.

Despertó sudando, con la respiración agitada y ojos totalmente abiertos. Todos le veían, joder, otra vez pesadillas en una reunion mundial, pero dejo de ser el centro de atención cuando Alemania lo cargo como costal de patatas y lo sacó del lugar.

-Tsk... ¿porque?-

-No me gusta que alguien mas vea tu rostro después de tener pesadillas- El alemán besó al otro tiernamente, tratando de que olvidara aquella cosa. Siempre sucedía, por lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y también sacaba provecho probando aquellos dulces labios de su amante.

-...Grazie...Germania...-

-Fin-

Meow, lo escribí en dos horas, si, este pequeño one shot lo escribí en dos horas xD soy lenta, además salí y en los pocos momentos que podía escribía, y luego es mucho pedo con la tablet xDD.

Oh, una aclaración...creo. Sacro Imperio (2p) atormenta a Italia con que ya no lo ama, ya que ahora tiene a Alemania.

¿Adicción a los 2p, donde? XD

Bueno, no se de donde lo saqué xD fue algo que nació de mi mente y ya...pero igual me gustó, el final no era el que quería pero...bueno, le di un toque de mi OTP jaja, amo el 2pGerIta bueno bueno, byebye~ x3 Ah y si, en una parte me inspiré en Michoza digo Mikasa xD quien adivine primero, ganará un premio xD Yay. Ahora si, byebye xD


End file.
